Looking after our wishes
by Tsunayum
Summary: (Véritable résumé à l'intérieur) Quatre mois se sent écoulés depuis cet accident et Tsuna décida de se recoupé du monde. Laissant derrière le souhait qui était avant son voeu le plus chère. Mais Vongola Primo lui, continue à poursuivre son propre rêve. Appelons ça une "Saison 2" (si vous n'avez pas pas lu When dreams become reality,je pense que vous pouvez toujours comprendre)
1. Lesson n0

Title: Looking after Our wishes  
Rated : T  
Genre : Hurt/Confort

Summary: Pendant quatre mois Tsuna s'est recoupé du monde alors qu'il s'ouvrait aux autres petit à petit. Pendant ces quatre mois ses ressemblances avec le Vongola Primo devenaient beaucoup moins visibles, la seule chose qui lui resta de ressemblance était ses cheveux. Et alors qu'il décida de rejeter le souhait que jusqu'à maintenant était son voeu le plus chère, Primo lui est prêt à tout pour voir son propre souhait ce réalisé !  
Et ainsi Tsuna se retrouve avec un étrange sentiment en lui chaque jour depuis cette annonce... Et ainsi il se retrouva, malgré lui, à faire des rencontres dangereuses comme des rencontres qui pourront changer ses idées.

**Autre :** **_"Saison 2 de When dreams become__ reality", _NOT ****YAOI !**

* * *

Lesson n°0

Tsuna était dans l'infirmerie assit sur un lit blanc en attendant des nouvelles. Cela fait depuis quatre mois que l'accident eut lieu et il commençait peu à peu à s'en remettre, mais son état psychologique n'avait pas changé. Certes il avait toujours du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres mais au moins il voulait bien avoir des "professeurs". Qui n'était nul d'autre que les gardiens du Vongola Primo. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas était si facile que ça, Primo savait que Tsuna allait apprendre des choses qu'il aurait préféré que l'enfant ignore, mais vu les circonstances de son milieu de vie et de l'accident il ne pût refuser.

Soupirant car Knuckle, le gardien du Soleil, prenez beaucoup plus de temps de ce qu'il avait promis Tsuna décida de lire. C'était un livre que Alaude lui avait demandé -plutôt ordonné de lire et de tout mémorisé. "_Quelque chose pas si facile vu le nombre de pages"_, pensait-il en observant l'épaisseur du livre. Ce fût en l'ouvrant que avec surprise, Tsuna compris que ce n'était pas qu'un simple livre. C'était l'un des _livres_ que la Vongola possédait et qui n'existait nul par ailleurs. _"Ou plutôt Alaude."_ Tsuna fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi le solitaire Nuage des Vongola voulait qu'il le lise. Ce livre était, ce qui lui surprenait un peu, écrit comme si c'était un journal intime.

-Ça ne vas pas me mordre. De plus c'est lui qui m'a dis de le lire! Essaya de se convaincre Tsuna avant de commencer à lire. Au fur à mesure qu'il lisait les sourcils de Tsuna se fronçaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple journal intime, c'était un livre contenant plusieurs informations qui pourraient répondre à presque toutes les questions sur la mafia et la Vongola.  
-Il y a même un peu plus de jeu psychologique que je pouvais l'imaginer. Remarquea Tsuna avec les yeux écarquillés devenus pétillant de joie. Comme lorsqu'un enfant avait reçu sont cadeau de Noël, il était tout excité. Enfin, c'est un enfant après tout.

Cependant il dû arrêter sa lecture lorsque Knuckle revint.

-Désolé Tsuna, un des gardes fut tiré hier soir pendant sa garde... Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est en vie et après un peu de repos il ira beaucoup mieux. Rajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils du brunet froncé et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. _"Même réaction que Primo."_ Pensa Knuckle en gardant son sourire.

-Je vois... Dit d'un ton incertain Tsuna. Le sourire de Knuckle pour une raison quelconque lui donnait des frissons. Knuckle avait l'habitude de sourire, tout comme Asari, mais rarement comme ça. En général cela ramené des mauvaises nouvelles pour lui.

-D-Dit Knuckle-san...

-Mh ?

-Vous n-n'allez pas m'injecter encore l-l'un de v-vos v-vaccins pas vrai ? L'idée de se refaire piquer par une aiguille donnait un certain sentiment de nausée dans son ventre. Mais le sourire de Knuckle ne diminua pas, si c'était possible il s'était même agrandit.

-Oh non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que Primo va avoir un petit banquet avec trois familles pour parler d'une alliance.

Le visage de Tsuna qui avait repris ses couleurs perdues, était désormais à nouveau pâle. Il venait à peine de reprendre la parole avec les personnes qui travaillaient pour le manoir des Vongola et voici qu'on lui annonce qu'il va avoir un banquet. Petit ou pas, Tsuna n'était pas ravit de cette soudaine annonce.

-Et... Quand aurait-elle lieu ? Je veux dire... Ce banquet... ? Demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, ces pour après-demain... Répondit Knuckle en frottant son menton avec ses sourcils foncé. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de sa propre réponse. Mais tu peux toujours demandé à Primo! Dit-il en regagnant son célèbre sourire digne du gardien du Soleil.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils à son tour. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arrivé lors du banquet et il ne voulait absolument pas y assister.

-Dois-je y participé ? Osait-il demandait.

-Il faudra te présenter mieux vu que... Le visage de Knuckle s'assombrit et Tsuna sût qu'est-ce qui allait suivre.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas totalement était présenté. Tsuna baissa sa tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il n'aimait absolument pas être en contact avec d'autres gens.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce sont que des gens dignes de confiance des Vongola qui viendront! Il y aura même le meilleur ami de Primo qui va venir.

Tsuna grogna. Il n'aimait pas dit tout que le gardian soit si excité, il n'aimait pas qu'il y aura surement beaucoup de monde, il n'aimait pas être entouré pas des étrangers et il n'allait pas aimer ce qui va lui arrivé.

Non. Tsunayoshi n'était pas aussi ravi et excité comme tout le monde -ou presque tous, dans ce manoir. Tsuna soupira, prit le livre d'il y a quelques minute par-dessous de son bras droit, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si je ne me trompe pas il y aura un autre enfant qui va venir, tu pourras te faire un ami !

Tsuna ne se retourna pas et ouvrit la porte.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami Knuckle-san. Je préfère être tout seul.

Et ainsi il sortit de l'infirmerie sans vouloir regarder l'expression douloureuse que Knuckle portait sur son visage. Quand Tsuna sortit, quand enfin Knuckle était seul, il soupira. Passant sa main sur sa nuque il regarda une photo qui était accroché au mur.

-Et dire qu'il le ressemblait... Maintenant en dirait qu'il va avoir le même caractère d'Alaude... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une image de Tsuna agissant et parlant comme Alaude lui vint en tête et il eut un frisson parcourir toute sa colonne.

-Que dieu bénisse cet enfant et le protège pendant ce long chemin qu'il va devoir prendre. Amen.

* * *

Certains l'attendait avec impatience (ou peut-être pas) et je vous présente la suite de ma première histoire écrite ici : When dreams become Reality. Je ne fais pas de promesses pour : Un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Comme j'avais fait au départ part avec la première partie.  
Je serais comme d'habitude ravie par vos commentaires, questions, suggestions/idées avouons les critiques aussi MAIS construites n'offrait pas un os sans chair.

Le livre de Tsuna _**existe**_ vraiment pas en terme "_matériel qui se vend_" mais en terme "_**oui, oui j'ai pensé à l'écrire pour de vrai !**_".

Le prochain chapitre -quand il viendra- aura peut-être un petit "click" dont vous pourrais utilisé si vous voulait. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que personne ne voudras.


	2. Lesson n1

**Les personnages principaux du chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Lesson n°1

La salle était calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme pour Tsunayoshi qui venait d'y rentré. Le regard des six adultes le rendaient encore plus nerveux car on pouvait lire dans leurs visages : "Ah. Ce n'est donc que toi." exactement les mêmes mots. Mais Tsuna ne fit pas attention à leurs pensées, il préféré observer. Les six gardiens étaient d'ailleurs assis dans un certain ordre qui, Tsuna s'était rendu compte, avait une certaine logique. A l'autre extrémité de la table, se trouvait la chaise où le patron est sensé s'asseoir mais elle était vide de présence. Cela voulait donc dire que le Vongola Primo n'était pas encore arrivé.

Mais revenons à l'ordre. A la droite de la chaise -mais de notre gauche, ce trouvait G. Le bras droit et le gardien de la tempête; à la gauche de la chaise vide se retrouvait Asari Ugetsu, le gardien de la pluie -qui par ailleurs, avait son célèbre sourire. Partant de la gauche du gardien se retrouvait Alaude, celui qui à la place du Nuage. A son habitude il avait les yeux fermé et les bras croisé. Ensuite on avait Daemon Spade, gardien de la brume. Tsuna ne voyait pas une grande importance sur ses gestes vu que, il parlait de qu'est-ce que Primo voulait leurs annoncé.

C'était sa première fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce mais il remarqua que juste après Daemon il avait une chaise vide,-et il était sûr que normalement elle n'est pas là, elle aussi à l'autre extrémité de la table dont il devina c'était sa place. Il s'asseyait dans un total silence et continua ses observations.

Après lui il avait un Knuckle souriant qui participait à la conversation. Lampo, le gardien de l'Eclair, participait à sa propre façon à la conversation. Trois gardiens par côtés et aux extrémités les deux possesseurs de flammes du Ciel. Et une autre petite chose dont il devina, la salle avait était calme juste par son entré, car vu la conversation pour que presque tous les gardiens y participent -sauf un, Alaude- ils devaient être dans le même sujet depuis plusieurs minutes.

Et il comprit vite quelque chose d'autre : apparemment aucun des gardiens savait qu'est-ce que Primo allait annonçait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tout le monde regarda la personne. Vongola Primo, gardien du Ciel. Et avec son habituel visage calme il sourit, se dirigeant vers sa chaise et s'assit dans un silence total. Aucun des gardiens osaient parlés, ils avaient repris leurs aura d'homme d'affaires.

Le temps semblaient passé lentement dans cet éternel silence mais Tsuna garda son calme, mais fronça des sourcils. S'il devait dire quelque chose qu'il le...

-Je suis en train de voir une femme...

Le silence habituel avant que tout le monde -sauf l'annonceur ait leurs propres visages avec leurs propres formes d'air incrédule apparut. Mais ils avaient tous une chose en commun : des grands yeux, grands ouvert. Oui, même Alaude et Tsuna bien que leurs visages neutres soient revenus en premier.

G s'étouffait, Asari parlait à une grande vitesse en japonais, Daemon Spade faisait son fameux rire en disant combien Primo avait grandit, Knuckle était en position de prière mais disait que des "à l'extrême" quant à Lampo... Il était Lampo.

Seuls trois personnes gardaient un calme mais caché leurs émotions. _Signor e Signora_ je vous présente les maîtres du Poker Face chez les Vongolas : Vongola Primo, Alaude et Tsunayoshi.

-Primo... Pourquoi avez-vous caché ceci jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda G. Une questions que beaucoup se posaient.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'est pas officiel. On va pas se marier demain ! Dit tout simplement Vongola Primo en essayant tant bien que mal de changer l'air tendu de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une charmante femme que j'ai connu lors d'une réunion, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec elle demain !

Demain. Le jour des trois alliances. Tsuna avait demandé plus tôt à Alaude et à G lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était les deux premières _Famiglias _avec qui les Vongola formèrent une alliance. Tsuna n'avait jamais vu ces personnes mais elles devaient être de confiances, surtout s'il y avait le meilleur ami du célèbre Primo.  
Mais ce qui inquiétait Tsuna et tout les autres gardiens, était sans aucun doute le sujet de la femme. Connaissait-elle bien la mafia ? Surement, oui. Donc fait-elle partie du famille ? Si oui elle était considérée dangereuse. Mais de quel partit alors ? S'il y avait l'existence du femme elle ne devait pas participer activement aux affaires donc, c'était surement la fille de quelqu'un. Du moins c'était ce que les gardiens et Tsuna pensaient.

-Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Redemanda G perdant encore plus son calme. Tsuna le comprenais. Il était sensé être le meilleur ami, ami d'enfance, bras droit et bien d'autres choses du Vongola Primo.

-Car je n'étais pas très sûr avant... Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je te l'avais caché G ! Quand j'écrivais des lettres je disais bien que c'était pour une femme.

Le visage de G était passé du rouge furieux par un ton plus clair, ressemblant à du rose. "Ah." Fit Tsuna dans sa tête. "Il a du se rappeler qu'en effet il avait pû dire ça." Les gardiens laissèrent un soupire.

-Et ? Fit Alaude. Qu'attends-tu qu'on fasse ? Vongola Primo sourit à cette question.

-Ce n'est pas grande chose. Je voudrais juste que vous ne lui faites pas... Peur !? Demandait-il en hésitant ne sachant pas quel autre mot utiliser.

C'était une bonne chose que Vongola Primo avait dit cela dès le départ. Tsunayoshi était sûr et certains que tout les gardiens étaient en train de formé un plan dans leurs têtes. Et il était certains que ceci n'allait pas les arrêter, cela a juste fait eux réviser leurs plans et trouver des manières pour passer inaperçu. Tsuna soupira. Il voulait avoir un peu de pitié pour cette femme mais, les regards que les six gardiens lui faisaient lui donnait un peu envie de participer à leurs plans.

Lorsque la réunion du matin prit fin tout le monde alla dans leurs bureaux. Tous sauf un: Tsuna. Celui-ci décida d'aller dans le jardin Est mais en marchant il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'un livre pour étudier et donc, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque que les Vongolas avaient était plus grande pour les étagères que pour avoir des visiteurs. Il pouvait avoir des immenses étagères mais seuls deux grandes tables entourait par des chaises était installé pour les possibles visiteurs. Les personnes qui venaient était plutôt Vongola Primo et ses gardiens avec l'addition de Tsuna. Mais elle était aussi disponibles pour les gens qui travaillaient pour les Vongolas s'ils le souhaitaient lors de leurs pauses. Bien que la plupart ne sache pas lire.

Tsuna se dirigea dans la section préférée de Knuckle et dont Daemon trouvait un peu intéressant et observa les livres. Déjà il essayait de choisir par le titre puis par le résumé fait et, par un miracle, lorsqu'il trouva le livre qu'il désirait il se dirigea vers le jardin.

Il salua certaines femmes de ménages et majordomes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Et n'oublia pas de faire de même pour les gardes de corps. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes un bon endroit pour s'installer. Il trouva son bonheur à sa place habituelle. Un vieux arbre -selon l'un de jardiniers- solitaire. Il trouvait que l'arbre lui ressemblait. Il y avait tellement d'arbres mais celui-ci était seul. Il s'assit, posa son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et commença sa lecture.

Le soleil était à son point le plus haut lorsque Tsuna sentit la présence de quelqu'un venir vers lui. Il leva sa tête et attendu pour voir la personne venir. C'était Vongola Primo en personne.

-C'est une très belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna hocha de la tête mais ne quitta pas du regard le blond, attendant qu'il va droit au sujet. Voyant que le petit n'allait pas parlé tant qu'il expliquait sa venue.

-Voudrais-tu aller en vile avec moi ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent de surprise. Les seuls fois où il est allait en vile était lorsque les gardiens pensaient que ça ne serra pas dangereux pour lui, bien qu'il arrive à se défendre. Il observa néanmoins le visage de l'adulte. Les yeux montraient qu'il hésitait. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il des doutes envers lui ? Probablement. Il prit une feuille de l'arbre et la mis entre les deux pages qu'il était en train de lire et ferma son livre.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il tout simplement avant de ce dirigeait vers le grand portail accompagné de l'adulte.

S'il y avait des moments où quelqu'un avait dit que Vongola Primo possédait l'art de la parole, Tsuna avait hocher de sa tête en signe qu'il était d'accord avec cette personne. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux, tout seuls en marchant dans la vile, il ne savait plus s'il pouvait continuer à être d'accord avec cela. Ils étaient dans un profond silence dès le début.

Pourtant cela n'empêchaient pas Giotto de parlait avec les autres personnes. Il ne l'avait pas cacher la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici pourtant: Sortir un peu. Respirer de l'air. Se changer les idées. Mais quelque chose rendait tout cela étrange. Et c'était son intuition qui le disait, donc il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Giotto leurs cachait autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus de leurs petite promenade Tsuna se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre pendant que Giotto allait dans son bureau. Avec un soupire ils fermèrent tout deux leurs portes. Demain allait être une matinée mouvementée.

Et ils eurent raison.

Dès les quatre heures du matin, les femmes de ménages étaient déjà en train de faire leurs va-et-viens dans le manoir alors que, les majordomes s'assuraient de la sécurité et le "majordome en chef*" vérifier le travail qui se faisait. Les cuisiniers se réunirent dans la cuisine à partir de cinq heure pour relire les recettes et les préparées car avant cela, ils devaient s'assurés que les ingrédients étaient là. Un de leurs invités était très sensible au sujet de la nourriture. Les "dames de la maison*" à cinq heure et quarante, sont partit réveilles leurs maîtres tandis que les trois "nourrices" avaient l'aimable tâche de réveiller le petit maître. À six heure les sept maîtres se retrouvaient un par un dans la salle à manger pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner.

Lampo était encore un endormit, Knuckle récitait une petite prière avant de pouvoir toucher à la nourriture, Daemon ainsi que Alaude étaient silencieux mais avaient un visage sombre, Asari avait un petit sourire, G avait ses sourcils froncé pendant qu'il regardé son assiette, Tsuna essayait de ne pas se rendormir contrairement à son voisin d'en face. Il ne manquait plus que... Le Vongola Primo qui rentra avec son visage, à son habituel, calme.

-Désolé j'ai dû... Il y a eu un petit problème avec mon costume. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir.

G donna une petite tape à la tête de Lampo pour le réveiller et, lorsque Giotto prit sa fourchette ils commencèrent eux aussi à manger. Cependant les six gardiens et Tsuna se jetèrent un regard complice. C'était aujourd'hui.

Six heure et quarante, Tsuna se retrouvait avec Daemon pour pratiquer ses manières de politesse, se tenir correctement à table, comment parler à une femme et un homme d'honneur et entre autre.

-... Vois-tu le comportement d'une femme est différent selon la situation, le lieu, son importance dans la société, son identité et enfin son âge. Bien que plusieurs éléments peuvent alors changer tout le raisonnement.

Tsuna hocha de la tête et Daemon continua.

-Je te donne un exemple. Disons qu'une femme, soi-disant aristocrate, rencontre un homme. Quels sont les premières choses qui va la rendre... Gaga si ainsi puis-je le dire ? Demanda-t-il dos face à Tsuna.

-La politesse, l'éloquence, son aspect et son importance dans la société. Plus il est riche et important plus elle va s'intéressée à lui. Cependant, une erreur dans ses manières peuvent lui vouer à l'échec face à cette femme.

Daemon se retourna vers Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Différences importantes entre la femme et l'homme hormis le physique ?

- La femme est beaucoup plus émotive que l'homme. Ce pourquoi une femme en colère est un danger qui peut être fatale à l'homme.

- C'est exacte. Mais il te manque quelque chose Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Une femme est beaucoup plus sensibles aux émotions qu'un homme peut l'être. Et elles sont très dangereuses à cause de cela. Il avait pû remarqué cela en faisant attention aux femmes de ménages. Mais elles n'étaient pas aristocrates.

-Si elles voyant qu'un homme est incompétent pour être un bon père, elles le rejettent.

Avec cela et le sourire de Daemon Tsuna comprit. Ils allaient utiliser les éléments qu'intéressent les femmes chez Giotto, pour attaquer l'inconnue. Seulement il y avait un problème mais Tsuna n'osa pas repenser une seconde fois à ce détail.

-Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda d'une voix innocente Tsuna bien que dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur machiavélique.

Désormais huit heure, Tsuna se retrouvait dans le bureau de Alaude. L'heure de l'étude concernant le fonctionnement et l'histoire de la mafia. Après trente minutes Tsuna prit enfin la parole lorsque Alaude lui laissa terminer ses notes.

-Donc aujourd'hui est en quelque sorte une Coupolle ? Alaude hocha de la tête.

-Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, ça s'y rapproche. L'étiquette et les actions seront très importantes... Encore plus vu que ça concernera une inconnu dans cette société. Une nouvelle Famigla.

-Il y aura donc une deuxième ?

-Hn.

Un regard entre les deux personnes dans la pièce. Une conversation. Et un secret.

Huit heure et demie. Tsuna se retrouvait dans la chambre de Asari avec les autres gardiens -sauf le Vongola Primo. Une réunion secrète entre ces sept personnes alors que Giotto préparé ses documents dans l'ignorance totale.

* * *

*Majordome en chef et dame de la maison : comme je pense on le sait tous dans un manoir on a au moins un majordome principale qui va vérifier le travail des autres.

Pour la gente féminine: Ne prenez pas à cœur la conversation entre notre petit Tsuna et Daemon.

J'ai fait un blog sur Tumblr pour l'histoire. Les questions posé ici auront dans le blog des réponses plus complètes, des dessins réalisé par moi seront mis en ligne au sujet de l'histoire (pas toujours mais par exemple j'ai déjà un dessin sur une partie du manoir qui aura son apparition dans les chapitres à venirs), d'autres informations et petit "spoilers très gentils" seront aussi écrit. Le premier post est un "Question/Réponses". Le lien et le mot de passe sont sur mon profil. (J'avoue que ce blog me sert aussi pour pas que j'oublie certaines choses.)


End file.
